Before he became Jack Frost
by Becca187
Summary: These are gonna be stories of a teenage boy named Jackson Overland. not Jack Frost.
1. Intro

I'm gonna be honest, the only reason i watched Rise of The Guardians, was because of my sister. its funny though, she said Jack reminded her of me. My mother had to go to her job in the city, so she dropped me and My sister off at the movie theatres. she gasped, "Becca! can we watch Rise of The Guardians?!" - i smile, "no, but we can watch Mama" - "no please!" she begged. its not everyday we get to go to the city. So, i just went along with Rise of The Guardians.

and, i like the human Jack Frost better. He's cuter and he kinda lives like me. has friends, lives in a small town, has a little sister and i can relate to his mischievous character.

So the first story will be posted next chapter :) well, Oneshots of Jacks past life. (of how it was like living in the 1700's of a Burgess settlement.)


	2. Young Men Folklore

Jack was just strolling down a path with his friends as they headed to town after a day of practicing with there muskets. "hey, did you guys know old man witherspoon dislikes children?" said John.

"everyone knows that" William stated.

"yeah," John said, "well, they say its because as a child, he was raised by goblins"

"and 'they say'," Jack said in the same tone as John. "that johns parents are goblins" he joked. his friends laughed and playfully pushed Johns shoulders as he had that annoyed look which usually occurred when Jack jokes about him. Jack couldnt help but take satisfaction in that look.

As they were still on there way to town, they were getting close to a house that was in the middle of the woods. "hey, thats old man witherspoons house right?" Jack stopped as he pointed at a small creepy-like house.

"yeah but-" before he knew it, Jack mischievously smiled as he was heading towards Old Man Witherspoons property. "Hey! Jack!" Jeff whisper shouted as Jack got closer. "what are you do- what is he doing?" he turned towards his friends.

"i dont know, but hes gonna get himself killed going that close to his home" And they all looked curiously, as Jack ran right at the front door. And there fear was met when..

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Seeing Jack run to the side of the house hiding, they were all alarmed and looked around for places to hide.

Jack chuckled seeing his friends scramble for there dear life. And Creeeak! the door opened.

A grumpy big man walked out his door. "whos there?!" he called out in a scratchy voice. The man turned his head in directions looking for the culprit with that grumpy expression on his face. "come on out! i aint gonna hurt you. My house looks nice inside as how i am nice inside"

William whispered to Devon, the one who hid with him behind a shrub, "they say, he kidnaps lost children for joy" both of them not tearing there eyes away from the old man.

"show yourself!" the man said walking further, then chuckling was heard from behind him.

"oh no.." said Christopher.

And old man Witherspoon turned his head. "i got you now," he said, walking to where he heard the laugh. Jack put a hand over his mouth to prevent him from laughing. The man was walking cautiously walking towards the side of his house where Jack was ducking behind a barrel.

he groaned "ugh, whats that smell?" Jack figured there were fish in that barrel. rotten fish. He was too caught off guard since Witherspoon peaked his head over the barrel without Jacks alert. "Whoa!" Jack backed off landing on hit butt and he was crawling backwards away from the man.

"nowhere to run now you little brat" Witherspoon smiled devilishly in victory as he walked closer to the brunette on the ground. Jack knew it wouldn't be good to just sit there when theres an old man who is stronger than he looks going towards him. Jack got up but the man reached after his shoulder before he could get away. But Jack was too quick. he dodged the mans reach and ran towards the front of the house. The man groaned and followed him. "Run!" Jack called to his hiding friends. His friends got up and outta there hiding places and bolted, Jack running along with them.

"stay away you rotten kids!" Witherspoon yelled angrily, holding a fist in the air.

After a minute of running fast and closer to town, they stopped to catch there breathe.

"whoa," Thomas panted. "that was close"

"yah" Jack also panted, and he looked at his friends. "so is it true his house looks nice inside?"


	3. Where's God?

**This is a story of when Jack was nine. so, His sister isn't born yet. **

Jack had friends of course, but when his older cousin would come to town, he wouldn't play with them. instead, he would go with his cousin everywhere. And they'd cause all sorts of mischief in town. His cousin was only gonna be in town for one week, and it was safe to say, that week was an official 'cause mischief' week.

Jacks parents knew if there were trouble in town Jack and his cousin were involved. His mother heard that the preacher in town had been successful in disciplining children. So she asked if he would speak to her dear boy and nephew. The preacher agreed, but he asked to seem them individually.

Mrs. Overland wanted Jack to go first. so she sent him in the morning, And her nephew will go in the afternoon. The preacher, a huge man with a booming voice sat Jack down and looked at him sternly.

"Do you know where God is?"

Jacks mouth dropped open, but making no response. Sitting there wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open.

so the preacher repeated the question in an even sterner voice.

"Where is God?!"

Again, Jack made no attempt to answer. The preacher raised his voice even more shaking a finger in Jack face and bellowed, "Where is God?!"

Jack bit his lip and bolted from the room. He ran directly home and dove into his closet, slamming the door behind him.

Jacks cousin took notice and chuckled. He opened the closet "what happened?"

Jack was catching his breathe, "were in BiG trouble this time" His cousin looked at him curiosity beaming in his eyes, "God is missing, and they think we did it"

**this ones kinda short****. But i promise, the next one would be long and entertaining. Confession: i**** still don't know what Jacks sisters name should be...**


	4. Hopscotch

**heres my new story. more coming up, i just love his brotherly side.**

"whoa, he actually did it"

"And without falling"

"cool"

The kids of Burgess awed as the sixteen-year-old brunette did a whole hopscotch without falling. His first time too. He surprised himself that he never once stepped on a line, missed a square, or lost his balance. And most of the boys always fell, i guess thats why it was so cool seeing Jack do a whole hopscotch without falling. Well that, and the fact that he usually falls.

Originally, It was just suppose to be Jack playing hopscotch with his sister. But setting it up in the middle of town where settlers walk by and everyone socializes, little boys and Jacks friend Christopher joined in. Christopher was like Jack in ways. Both had brown hair, tall bodies, fun-loving natures and were considered: good-looking. There difference were Jacks brown eyes whereas Christopher, he had green sea eyes. And they were competitive to win, and had fun because of that. But Pippa didn't consider herself good at this game. She just liked to play hopscotch only with her brother or friends. She feared that when the boys find out shes terrible at this game, they'd laugh at her. Thats why she only played with Jack or her friends. With them its just fun, no competition at all. And with her feeble feet and lack of skills, she was bound to fall. So she just watched as they played. Jack took notice. He went by his little sister and asked her why she wasn't playing.

Pippa knew she can trust her brother with anything so she decided to tell him. But before she did, she pulled him away from the group of boys so they wouldn't hear when she confesses "I'm scared.." Jack can hear the truth in her voice. He knelt down eye level with her.

He had an idea of what she was scared of. "if your scared of falling and being laughed at, just remember: that happens all the time"

"especially to Jack" said Christopher walking up to the siblings.

Pippa took that in consideration. Cause its true, when a kid falls in hopscotch, others laugh at that.

Jack ignored Christophers comment "just watch" he said. Then he went to the group of boys surrounding hopscotch and one of them already gave him a rock for his turn. And since it was his turn, he through the rock and it skipped until it stopped. He hopped flawlessly there and back.

"how was that suppose to make your sister feel better?" Christopher asked.

"well, i was supposed to fall," he said. "but then i realized that it would hurt" he said. Jack then noticed his sister behind all the boys. He walked by a young boy who was hopscotching. He was gonna tell his sister something that would definitely make her wanna play. "hey Pi- whoa.." a dog suddenly zoomed by chasing a squirrel, and ran into Jacks legs, causing him to wobble in place and fall forward. Landing on his face.

Pippa cringed seeing this and the boys couldn't help but laugh seeing how funny it looked when he fell. Exactly Pippa's reason of why she was afraid to hopscotch in front of these boys. Jack groaned and Christopher -still laughing- helped his friend up. "are you alright?" he asked. Jack, with a hand on his head replied groggily "yah, I'm fine". Christopher laughed some more.

Then his friend John came, he couldn't help but smile, "aren't you a little too old for hopscotch?"

"i think sixteen is a pretty good age for hopscotch" he said wiping the dirt off him "especially since i always beat you when we play." he smiled.

"yeah, when we were little. but now that im older ill probably beat you easy" said John.

Jack smiled at his statement "is that a challenge little Johnny?"

"i kinda 'grew' outta that nickname" he said.

Christopher smiled "bet you'd know about that, huh Jacksthunder?".

'Jacksthunder' was a name combined of Jackson and thunder. Jack would always call himself the king of thunder when he was little and said he was the one who'd make lightning strike. But now that there older, the thought was ridiculous. he smiled at Chris "alright" then he looked over to John. "ill get over little Johnny if you guys both get over Jacksthunder"

"Deal" John said without even waiting for Chris's answer. "but now onto hopscotch, new game!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

All the boys, picked up there rocks again and started shoving "ill go first" - "no me!" - Jack put his arms out blocking the little boys away from the hopscotch, "hey, whoa.." he smiled at there eargerness. And once they settled down Jack said, "ladies first" mockingly.

His sister smiled. Though, she was still kinda scared, seeing Jack fall and everything. But picked up a rock anyways. And stood in front of the hopscotch. She then thought of how well he took it being laughed at. And thought of how he just remained smiling -as he fell on his face, uninjured- her fear then faded away. And her brother gave her a reassuring smile. She took a deep breathe and skipped her rock. She hoped she wouldn't fall. So with all her hope and courage, she hopped to where it stopped, but accidentally stepped on a line. She sighed in relief that her turn was over by a line. Though, they let her have another chance. so she tried again, but this time, she never stepped on the line. She lost her balance and fell in a funny position. But she felt ok about it, after seeing how her brother went, she expected laughter. But it didn't come. Instead, a collective voices of 'Ooh' came from the boys. And Jack helped her up and asked if she was ok. "im fine"

Jack smiled, "so your gonna have another turn?" Pippa nodded.

Already the boys were saying "my turn!"

But John pushed them all aside "sorry little men. But since im older, its my turn"

"hey!"

"thats no fair"

"yeah well.. fair is overrated" and he skipped his rock. "im so gonna be beat Jack" he said to himself. Jack and Christopher gave eachother a look.


	5. Beehive Run part 1

**Bumble Bees. . .**

*Boom!* Jack shot his gun, breaking off a dead branch. "yes!" he smiled in victory because he shot right where he was aiming. Possibly it was luck. Jack ventured deeper in the woods, hoping to come back home with a deer. Or better yet, a coyote or wolf. Although that sounded a little too extreme.

it all started with a insult. He made a mistake of talking about 'hunting' with James. His stronger friend with shorter hair. "Jack, you may have some muscle but lets face it, your mostly skin and bones. You cant kill something and drag it all the way back. you'll arms get too tired out"

"im strong enough." Jack said casually.

"no. your not" said John.

"yes i am" - "no your not" - "yes. i am" - "no, your not"

"ok fine. if you don't believe me, ill show you" he said.

"go ahead. but highly doubt you will get anything though. your aiming may be good, but holding a gun is for strong men" he teased.

"just like how girlfriends are for good-looking men" Jack teased back.

"And thats exactly why i have a girlfriend"

Damn. Jack had no idea how to insult his cocky friend. He was good-looking and a good hunter.

So now Jack was in the forest. With the animals who are hiding knowing he's present with a gun. But no matter that the sun was going down, he was determined to come back with something. He then noticed a beehive dangling under a trees branch as high as his head. Maybe just a little higher. He heard of these before, that of all the honey being made and bees flying. And that he should run the other direction if he ever saw one. But wondered how strong it really was.

so as curious and naive as he was, Jack poked the beehive with his gun. Luckily, nothing happened. But then, he heard a coyotes howl yards away. so he turned around and held his gun ready to shoot. 'Bzzz' a bee flew closer to Jack. "ah!" it stung his neck. He stumbled backwards causing his gun to hit against the beehive.

And when he looked back to see if any damage was done, his eyes widened as he noticed the beehive broke and a million of bees were flying right before his eyes.

He tooks steps back and bees started flying up to him. He shielded his face with his arms and got stung in the neck again. Than his arm. and he got stung a couple of times. he ran away, running through trees breaking some low stick branches "Ahhhh!" his arms were over his face as the bees were swarming following and stinging him. He tried hitting them away, but whenever an arm left his face he would get stung in the cheek or something. And had no idea where he was running "whoaa!" he fell into some downhill steep hole. "Ah! Ooh! Whoa!" he yelled as he tumbled down, his body hitting off the stems in the ground.

Until finally, he was at the bottom. "ugh..." he groaned in pain. He tried getting up but stopped himself. he just wanted to lie there and not get up. Jack ran for quite a distance and he knew for a fact that distance was the opposite way to Burgess. It was also getting dark and coyotes were howling nearby, but Jack didn't care. His world was blacking out and his eyes were getting sleepier. He just wanted to stay there and sleep. Even though knew it would do no good to just lay there doing nothing as coyotes got closer and the sky getting darker. But he lost his gun, and he's far from home. And before he knew it, Jack couldn't fight his sleepiness any longer... and. he. drifted. off. to. sleep...

**Did you guys ever read the hunger games? play red dead redemption? or live in a small town? if not, its true, coyotes arent as friendly as they look.**


	6. Beehive Run part 2

. . .

Darkness. . . Jack opened his eyes. His first thought: the gun, - his fathers first gun - a very special gun that was passed down to him, was missing. And he lost it. Jack was gonna get up, but still felt kinda dazed and confused, but losing his father first gun was pretty clear. And walking footsteps along with high pitched howls close by, was all he remembered before he again, fell back to sleep.

))))) in town (((((

Jacks parents were up waiting for him to come home. "where is that boy?" questioned Mr. Overland.

"he'll be home soon dear, i've asked Pippa to go get him"

"where?" he asked.

"well i've seen him with his friends earlier, so thats where i figured he must be, if not: than we'll deal with him in the morning"

A few minutes of talking, they both agreed to ground Jack. Basically because he knew he was supposed be home before dark. Just then Pippa came through the doors with a worried look on her face. Mrs. Overland stopped her knitting, and both her parents looked at her slightly worried. "what is it dear?" she asked, worriedly.

Pippa just finished panting from running, worryness in her eyes. "I've went allover town-," she told them. Then she told them about how she asked people if they seen Jack, and some girls said they seen him with John earlier. And she asked John and he said he went hunting.

Mrs. Overland put a hand over her mouth with a shocked expression. But quickly rearranged her face to hide her worry. "we- well thats impossible. Jack, he knows if he's hunting he should be home before dark" she said calmly as she knitted like a maniac. Mr. Overland can see the doubt in his wife's eyes as she for she didn't wanna believe the news.

"what if hes lost? father we must go find him" said Pippa on the verge of crying.

he knelt down on his one knee in front of his worried daughter and gently pushed her shoulders in front of him, so now there eye to eye. "hey, your brothers will be ok" he said. "if he's lost we'll find him"

"we?" she asked almost sob-like..

"me" he confirmed.

Before Pippa can even decline and offer her help, a knock was heard at the door. All the family members looked. Mr. Overland looked over to his wife and gently let his hands go that were on Pippas shoulders and walked over to the wooden door. he took a deep breathe and turned the knob. All of them looked curiously to see who this anonymous knocker was. . .

It was the town drunk: Enn Finshield. He was looking drunk as always as he slurped a bottle of beer in his mouth.

Mr. Overland sighed, "Enn we don't have ti-" he then noticed he held a sleeping boy over his left shoulder. From what Mr. Overland can see, he was wearing brown trousers, a white woollen shirt and a small vest. "Jack?" by him saying 'Jack' Mrs. Overland and Pippa went straight to the door right away.

"you bet your socks," Enn said with his drunk voice as he put the bottle away from his mouth. "i was just night riding on my horse in the woods somewhere and out of nowhere, i fell down this hill" he said surprised and exaggerated like drunk people usually do. "And when i fell down that hill, i found this little buggar sleeping" he said. "sleeping" he repeated with a hint of amazement.

"is he ok?" asked Mrs. Overland.

"well, that depends on how you define 'ok' " he set Jack down on the porch ground and "ah, Whoa.." he stumbled sideways as if carrying Jack was the only balance he had. Falling on his side, he laughed.

with what looked to be like bee stings all over his body.

"oh my.." said Mr. Overland as she looked at her sons swollen body.

Mr. Overland knelt down to his side, along with Pippa. He examined his sons body. Bee stings all over the place, and his face was the most clearest.

"he's gonna be ok, right father?" Her eyes were filled with relief, hope and worry.

"with your mothers home remedies, im sure he'll be just fine" - Pippa smiled. Happy that her brother wasn't missing, happy he wasn't lost, happy he was home and safe, but most of all, she was happy he was gonna be ok.

Mr. Overland picked him up off the ground and rushed him into the kitchen where the light was best. Mrs. Overland got some of her home remedies for Jacks damaged skin. And Pippa handed her mother anything she asked for. "ok. Now i need some leaves" she said lastly. Pippa didn't hesitate. She ran out the door and into the middle of town, where settlers were warming there hands by campfires. The moon big, and bright sent light through the trees. She was gonna go to the closest one to town right beside the trail that led into the forest. And as she ran passed the settlers, some questioned why she was running towards the woods.

"Pippa?" a males questioned. Pippa didn't have time, she continued to run. "Pippa where are you going?" it questioned again. It was Christopher.

Pippa, being too short to reach the leaves or climb the tree, Christopher helped her out. Well, he climbed the tree and grabbed lots of leaves. After he was done, he jumped down, "so tell me again, why your brother needs these?" he asked.

"because he's hurt and swollen. Bees stung him" she said quite quick trying to rush.

Bees. Swollen. Christopher registered it all. "Whoa, is he gonna be ok?"

"yes" she said grabbing the last of the leaves. it nearly covered her face as she ran back to her home. Without another word.

Mrs. Overland didn't need to call a doctor. She was a good at healing things. In fact, some people who are sick or something would go to her house to be healed or for some home made treatment. Like for what shes doing for Jack. Right now, she finished mixing up the herbs and medicines and put them up with the leaves.

"he's gonna be ok, right mother?"

"he's gonna be ok" she confirmed. "though, with all the stinging he got, he'll be unconscious for a couple of days" Pippa was not too thrilled to hear that part.

))))))) two days later (((((((

Jack blinked his eyes open. He was in a square footage room. Laying in a single bed that was beside a brown dresser. The window open and bright. With a desk right beside it. a desk with paper and schoolwork on it. He was in his room.

Jack yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. And sat up. Thats when he noticed. He noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He also noticed green leaves allover his upper body and arms. He looked down at his chest and examined his arms. His leafy arms.

The door opened. 'Hhhh' a gasp. Little Pippa smiled at the sight of her brother awake. "he's awake" she smiled. "mother he's awake!" she called to her mother. Who came in shortly.

"oh my boy!" she hugged him gently. Pippa giggled and couldn't stop smiling. She went to hug her brother as well. His mother kissed him on top of his head. Jack had nothing to do but hug them back and smile as he never felt so loved.

And it was finally he asked why he had leaves all over his body and on his face. Pippa gasped with a smile. She touched a tip of a leaf to gently peel it off from his arm oh so eagerly to see if it turned out as they hoped. She peeled it off. Both Pippa and Mrs. Overland smiled. His skin wasn't swollen anymore. The bee stings had died down. His mother told him he had multiple bee stings all over his body, and that his face was the less stung. "you worried me and your sister Jack" she smiled. "what were you doing out so late anyways?"

"well. . ." Jack told her how he went hunting only to prove to John that he was a good hunter. And that he accidentally broke a beehive and tumbled down this steep hill. And being too exhausted to get up.

"oh Jack," she said in a motherly tone. But was still happy Jacks body healed. His swelling was down and his bee stings were gone. His skin looked exactly how it was four days ago. Healthy and clear. But some be stings on his arms were still healing. "well Jack," she said. "i hope you learned a lesson in all of this" she gave him a look as if saying 'tell me the lesson you learned'

"um. yeah" he said. "Don't poke a beehive?" he questioned.

his mother chuckled. "yes. But also, you dont have to prove to anyone for who you are. only you know who you are and thats all that matters" She kissed her sons forehead and was about to walk out the door, but stopped. "oh and Jack?" she said.

"yeah?" he asked.

"your not aloud to hunt anymore"

Jack smiled "you dont have to worry about that mother" he said, "i lost my gun" and right when his father walked in.


End file.
